Mercenaries
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002) |caption = a male mercenary |aliases = Merc (Debug)}} Mercenaries were an enemy class encountered by Kain in ''Blood Omen 2'' . They were seen in Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter, Chapter 7: The Canyons '' and were later briefly seen guarding the Wharves in ''Chapter 10. Mercenaries Two mercenary guards approach a palette of the explosive devices produced by the factory.//'Mercenary 1:' "Ever seen anything like that?"//'Mercenary 2:' "Don’t touch it! I’ve heard it’s magical and dangerous."//'Mercenary 1:' "Oh, they say that about everything. The workers move them all the day. C’mon, it won’t do any harm to –"//The first mercenary pulls a lever, detonating the entire palette, and demolishing the nearest wall of the room. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. were a type of enemy affiliated with the Sarafan Order, they wore little armor, only a metallic helmet and several metallic 'pads'. They were first seen in the introduction to Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter, where a male Mercenary and a Sarafan Archer were seen patrolling the outside of the Industrial Quarter. Along with the Sarafan Archers, male Mercenaries were frequently encountered as enemies in the Industrial Quarter "Open the door at the far end of the structure. A cut-scene shows the location of the Glyph box you'll need to activate. Use your Mist gift to remain invisible as a Mercenary chases a human worker out into the hallway. Sneak up behind him for a stealth kill, then go activate the box.//Another Mercenary will emerge from the second pub area if he sees you walk by." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 48 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 A similarly attired female Mercenary variant would later be encountered in Chapter 7:The Canyons Objective 1: Make your way to the Seer's abode. "The Seer isn't the most social of creatures. She lives far from the city, past a wilderness that only smugglers and mercenaries dare to cross. Rumor has it that she has also created giant bug-like Creatures to kill any who dare trespass upon her lands." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 54. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 , following the Merchant trading carts and attempting to protect them from attack by Smugglers (and Kain) . Mercenaries (the male variant) were also one of the enemy classes encounterd (briefly) in ''Chapter 11'' in the diversely populated Wharves "You're not much safer here. Both a Glyph Knight and a Sarafan Guard stand watch in the courtyard. Battle them to the death and then head towards the two Mercenaries as the gate on the other end is locked.//Before you can reach them, an errant crate drops on them from above. What a stroke of luck (for you, not them)! Take a weapon if you need one, and feast on their blood before entering the building." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 83. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 Chapter 7: Wild Places Though they were not as heavily armored as other Sarafan troops, Mercenaries were better armed and stronger than regular Sarafan Guards , despite apparently lacking the discipline of their Sarafan counterparts Two mercenary guards approach a palette of the explosive devices produced by the factory.//'Mercenary 1:' "Ever seen anything like that?"//'Mercenary 2:' "Don’t touch it! I’ve heard it’s magical and dangerous."//'Mercenary 1:' "Oh, they say that about everything. The workers move them all the day. C’mon, it won’t do any harm to –"//The first mercenary pulls a lever, detonating the entire palette, and demolishing the nearest wall of the room. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. male Mercenaries were armed with a Scimitar and female mercenaries with an axe . Notes *Mercenaries were presumably unrelated to the Mercenary enemies seen in ''Blood Omen'', ''Soul Reaver 2'' and ''Defiance''. However, the name "Mercenary " implies that these classes were all paid combatants that were not party to the conflict itself. *Mercenaries are labelled as "merc" in debug information . *Unlike other Sarafan troops, Mercenaries were not shown to wear any Sarafan symbols whatsoever; along with their name this could indicate that the Mercenaries were not formally part of the Sarafan Order, but were paid to take part in conscripted Sarafan duties. It seems strange that the Sarafan Lord would choose the undisciplined Mercenaries Two mercenary guards approach a palette of the explosive devices produced by the factory.//'Mercenary 1:' "Ever seen anything like that?"//'Mercenary 2:' "Don’t touch it! I’ve heard it’s magical and dangerous."//'Mercenary 1:' "Oh, they say that about everything. The workers move them all the day. C’mon, it won’t do any harm to –"//The first mercenary pulls a lever, detonating the entire palette, and demolishing the nearest wall of the room. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. to guard later areas over the presumably better trained Sarafan Guards. *''Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide'' mentions in the introduction to Chapter 7:The Canyons, that the canyons are "a wilderness that only Smugglers and Mercenaries dare to cross" Objective 1: Make your way to the Seer's abode. "The Seer isn't the most social of creatures. She lives far from the city, past a wilderness that only smugglers and mercenaries dare to cross. Rumor has it that she has also created giant bug-like Creatures to kill any who dare trespass upon her lands." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 54. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 ; yet the guide mis-labels the female mercenary class in the level as "Female Smugglers "As you approach the peddler's wagon, two female Smugglers attack. Wipe them out, the continue following the road. Up ahead, another female Smuggler will knock down the bridge, preventing you from following the lead wagon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 56 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 (a mistake it has made with other enemy classes). Within the level, far from the actions of smugglers, the class is seen aiding 'Carter' NPCs, with them displaying aggresson towards other Smuggler classes. Debug information confirms them as mercenaries, labeling them as "merc" - the same label for the male mercenaries (and the other Smugglers as "smug") . References }} Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies